In-jokes and references/Outland
<< In-Jokes and References ---- Blizzard has included many in-jokes and pop-culture references in various forms throughout WoW. Characters Jack Trapper * Chef in Lower City area of Shattrath City. Reference to character Jack Tripper, played by John Ritter, in 1970's sitcom. Jack Tripper was a chef living with 2 women. Manni, Moh, and Jakk * A quest in Hellfire Peninsula asks you to free 3 peon's. The names, Manni, Moh, and Jakk, are the same as the famous Pep Boys Adam Eternum * The Arathi Basin Battlemaster in Shattrath City is called Adam Eternum as of the October 19 patch to the Burning Crusade beta version. Before that, he was called Adam Heman, an even more obvious reference to Prince Adam of Eternia who becomes He-Man in the Masters of the Universe show. Adam is dressed in the trademark cross-chestpiece, fur loin-cloth and boots outfit and carries a sword. With him is a Gnome in red called Oric Coe (a reference to Orko) and a Zulian elite tiger mount (a reference to Battle Cat). Haris Pilton * Haris Pilton , a NPC in Shattrath City, with her little pet Tinkerbell is a reference to infamous socialite Paris Hilton. Humphry and Dumphry * This pair of dwarves near Honor Hold appear to be a reference to the children's nursery rhyme "Humpty Dumpty." Caregiver Operah Windfury * The innkeeper of The Temple of Telhamat is a clear reference to the charitable host of the TV show Oprah, Oprah Winfrey. Pinkus Floyd * The innkeeper of Thrallmar, an obvious reference to Pink Floyd. K. Lee Smallfry, Grand Master Engineer *In Outland, the Alliance Grand Master Engineer's name is a reference to Kaywinnit Lee "Kaylee" Frye, the engineer aboard Serenity in the show Firefly, and the film of the same name. She shares her counterparts love of strawberries. http://picasaweb.google.com/alcaras.argentus/AlcarasAlpha1/photo#4984868880641884178 Dirty Larry * Dirty Larry is a Shattrath City NPC, a reference to Dirty Harry. Weeder Greenthumb * NPC druid you have to find in the Slave Pens quest, a reference to the Cypress Hill Dr. Greenthumb song. Mack Diver * Mack Diver the "Master Engineer" in Zabra'jin is a reference to MacGyver. Negatron * Negatron the Fel Reaver in Netherstorm is a reference to Megatron, the leader of Decepticons in Transformers series. Action Jaxon * Action Jaxon, otherwise known as Action Jackson can be found in the Ecosphere. Shauly Pore * Shauly Pore, otherwise known as Pauly Shore from the movie Biodome is found in the Eco-Dome Midfield in Netherstorm. Warden Iolol * The NPC in the Alliance town of Telaar in Nagrand is called Warden Iolol; considering the way a capital "i" looks when written with the in-game font, it is an obvious reference to the popular exclamation of "LOL" which has many forms, including "LOLZ" and "LOLOL". Slim * A vendor NPC in Auchindoun, obvious reference to the song "The Real Slim Shady" by rapper Eminem. Seymour * An NPC in Lower City. Reference to Principal Seymour Skinner off the popular animated show The Simpsons. Darkweaver Syth * A boss in Sethekk Halls with a possible reference to the Sith Lords in the Star Wars Saga. Nexus-Prince Shaffar * A boss in Mana Tombs with a possible reference to Jaffar from Aladdin. Pandemonius * A boss in Mana Tombs with a possible reference to the phrase Pandemonium, freely translated meaning something like chaos. * Could also be a reference Pandora's Box. Bill * The B.O.O.M. fire marshal in Area 52. This is probably a reference to Fire Marshal Bill played by Jim Carrey on Saturday Night Live. Locations Area 52 The area which in itself is named after Area 51, the American military base which serves as a top secret U.S. Air Force testing facility. Upon entering Area 52, you are hit with a ray of light which gives a buff: "The ray of light you did not see, and which did not erase your memories," this is a Men in Black reference. The goblins standing to the sides of the gates also refer to this movie. The NPCs in Gold tops and black pants are probably a nod to Star Trek, the Next Generation: The Gold top (or shoulders in DS9/Voyager) denotes Engineering. Snakes on a plane ! In Nagrand, at Nesingwary's expedition camp, there are 2 snakes on top of the crashed airplane. Toshley's station In Blade's Edge Mountains, the Gnome outpost Toshley's Station is a reference to Star Wars, where Luke Skywalker was planning to go to pick up some power converters. One of the quests available also consists of picking up power converters. Other Star Wars references also seen. Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Lore In-Jokes and References